


Forever Friends

by Veronika_Nika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), lol help, past trauma, tags are pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronika_Nika/pseuds/Veronika_Nika
Summary: Another short story but with my OCsI can't write action or detailed shits send help





	Forever Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Set 2 years into my OCs' past ✋😔

His night was always the same. Check on Germi and Fyuki to make sure they're asleep and then pick one of two options: go to sleep or stay up and read something on the couch until Veronika was home. He usually went with the second option, including this time. But when he approached the living room, he was surprised to find the lights on.  


So, she's already back.

Daniel peeked in to find Nika sitting on one end of couch, arm supporting her head, eyes glued on the floor, deep in her thoughts. The girl didn't even seem to notice him. Or if she did, she just didn't react. Daniel looked at her for few seconds before finally deciding to enter. Walking few steps in, he made his way to her, Nika's eyes following his movements right until he sat down. Then she looked back down on the floor.

So she did notice him.

Silence stretched between them.

Daniel's full attention was on Veronika. The girl's face didn't show any emotion, but Daniel knew her well enough to know what hides behind that emotionless expression.  


She's upset...

Not surprising. Daniel knows she had been throught a lot. Few years ago when they met they talked about how they ended up alone. He remembers very well how she almost had a breakdown while telling him how she lost her parents and best friend.

Years passed since then. Veronika is now stronger, both physically and emotionally. She didn't get upset at mention of her past like before, if anything she had no problem telling her full life story without getting upset or dropping a single tear. And yet...  


She's still a kid...

Daniel sighs to himself before reaching out to touch Nika's cheek. He expected to be pushed away, knowing that she isn't the type to accept affection. He must've been right about her being upset, because after few seconds she gives in and leans her cheek in his hand. He can almost swear he saw tears in her eyes.

Despite himself, Daniel smiles softly. The girl who acted serious, usually rejecting affection and always the first to jump into a fight was now leaning against his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

His smile becomes wider when Nika uses her hand to nuzzle Daniel's closer and holds his wrist with other hand to keep him from pulling away.

-And i thought you weren't the one to accept affection.

Nika looks at him with calm, expressionless face.

\---------------------------------------

Half an hour later both of them were climbing down a cliff, jumping after each other as they made their way down and deep into the forest near their house. Running in the darkness towards the weak lights not very far ahead. Daniel was first to reach them, turning around to see Veronika reaching up soon and smiling. 

-I come here every time i feel sad. 

Nika looked at the fireflies with curiousity, reaching a hand out to catch the nearest one. Bringing the small living light close to herself to see better before letting it go and turning towards Daniel with a smile.

-I can't believe you never showed me this place before. 

-Weeeell, i wanted to show you - he sat down on the grass and looked up at the fireflies flying around - but you are always out until very late. 

Nika chuckled, and sat beside him. 

-I wish i could sit here all night. 

-Tomorrow's weekend. We don't have any work, so i guess it's an option. 

The girl laughed and lightly hit him on the arm. 

-You're a dork. 

They sat watching the lights fly around them, both with soft smiles on their face, the sadness from just half an hour ago completely forgotten. 

It didn't matter anyway. 

They were friends, and would always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to have an art aswell but my skill said no so im posting without it 😂🙏


End file.
